Wedding Dress
by madim
Summary: ONE SHOT, SONG FIC. Six years since TDWT had ended. I was still in love with Gwen. Sure we hung out a lot of times. But, most of the time, we were hanging out with one of my best friends, Christian. He happens to be Gwen's fiancé. This is my story...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series and the song Wedding Dress originally produced and sung by TaeYang; but I'm using the English Version by Kevin Lien; I also do not own as well. I do however own Trent's best friend, Christian.**_

_**A/N: Have you guys listened to this song called Wedding Dress by Tae Yang? Have you also listened to the English versions of the song as well? I must say that this song is quite addicting to listen to. I find it a really beautiful song. After listening to all the English Versions of the song, I find Kevin's version of Wedding Dress a brilliantly well done song. While I listened to this song, I thought to myself "Should I could use this song for my very first song fic?" After a while, I thought of Trent and Gwen. I hope it's the right decision. If not, please tell me :) **_

_**Anyway, this song fic is set about 6 years after Total Drama World Tour had finished. This song fic is about Trent not wanting Gwen to marry his best friend as Trent is still in love with Gwen.**_

_**This song fic is a one shot and I hope you enjoy the story :)**_

_Baby all the times we've had, I've kept my feelings wrapped.  
I'll always ask myself, "How did I lose her heart?"  
Your love was in my reach, but now, far far far gone.  
I never thought that I would fall fall fall this hard._

During the many years when we were on national television to the days when we hanged out and had fun together, I couldn't tell you how I felt about you. But, I'm still thinking I lost your heart when you broke up with me in Total Drama Action.

After Total Drama World Tour had finished, you, me and my best friend Christian would hang out with each other. You and Christian would always get along; just like me and you.

****5 years ago****

"Hey Trent, can I ask you something bro", asked Christian.

"Sure thing", I answered. "What's up?"

"Well", began Christian. "I was wondering if you still have feelings for Gwen."

"Um, no, Gwen and I are really close friends", I lied, well, kinda. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I'm going to ask her out", replied Christian. "Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, go ask her out, she really likes you", I replied, awkwardly.

"Thanks bro, see ya", smiled Christian as he started to walk to you on the other side of the fountain. I looked at them. Christian asked you out; you were over the moon and hugged each other in front of my eyes.

I sighed and walked away.

****Four years later****

_I was afraid to tell you all the feelings in my heart.  
Thinking that if I told you, you and I would fall apart.  
I hesitated, and now our love is breakin'.  
'Cause you moved on and I'm still waiting._

Four years later, you were still going out with Christian. I mean, we were still hanging out with each other, but, I was really afraid to tell you my true feelings for you. See, if I told you now, everything would be awkward; like the time when you broke up with me in Total Drama Action.

I found you sitting by yourself by the fountain we would always hung out. As I walking to you, Christian got to you first. Both of you were laughing and talking. Christian then went down on one knee. He pulled out a ring to marry you. You nodded in delight. He put the ring on you, and both of you were hugging and kissing. I guessed you moved on, but, I wish that was me putting that ring on you.

****Present Time****

_Baby  
He won't ever love you like I do.  
'Cause you should be my lady.  
Waited for so long to say to you. (Come back to me)_

Look, Christian has known you for 6 years, I've known even longer than that. I really want to tell you that you belong to me.

_It was so perfect in my dreams.  
Don't you know that I will always love you forever?  
But baby when those church bells ring,  
You know I wanted us to be there together.  
Now you're in your wedding dress.  
Now you're in your wedding dress.(how can he be the one)  
Now you're in your wedding dress.  
Now you're in your wedding dress._

I even dreamt about if I was the one to marry you. Everything was so perfect. Yet, you were marrying him. When I heard the church bells ring, it would be us together. How could he be the one?

_Now it all comes down to this, our love was such a bliss.  
You've blessed me with the best, so now he wants in your heart.  
I wanted you to know my heart bled bled for you.  
But would he ever do the same same same for you?_

Before when we went out, our love was brilliant. We were always there for each other no matter what. But ever since you met Christian, he always wanted you in his heart. My heart always wanted to tell you that I love you. Do you think that Christian had always loved you?

_We played this game called love, but how is it that I came out gone?  
Wishing that this could have been real this time around, our love...  
Tick, tick, the time runs, and I can't can't keep on it.  
'Cause time won't tell, will I make it home?_

I guess both Christian and I wanted to tell you that we love you, but, Christian won and took your heart. I wish it was me who said it to you first. Time has gone quickly as your wedding day is starting to approach.

_Baby  
He won't ever love you like I do.  
'Cause you should be my lady.  
Waited for so long to say to you. (Come back to me)_

I'm pretty sure I saw Christian flirting with some chick that kinda looks like Lindsay. But I'm not sure if he really loves you like I do.

_It was so perfect in my dreams.  
Don't you know that I will always love you forever?  
But baby when those church bells ring,  
You know I wanted us to be there together.  
Now you're in your wedding dress.  
Now you're in your wedding dress.(how can he be the one)  
Now you're in your wedding dress.  
Now you're in your wedding dress._

I had another dream again. Kinda the same dream. You and I are at the altar. We both said 'I do' to each other. I remember your wedding dress was black instead of white. I liked it.

**** WEDDING DAY****

_Well, I guess the time has come; the veil has to come off.  
He takes your hand, but baby please don't say, "I do."  
It's tearing me apart, it's choking me.  
It's piercing my heart and my soul_

I was with the band playing a song that you and Christian wanted me to play. You were coming down the aisle. After everything was said, Christian took your veil off. You said 'I do' to Christian as he took your hand. I was holding back my tears because I wanted you to be with me. I felt that my heart and soul was a little bird being crushed by an army tank.

_It was so perfect in my dreams.  
Don't you know that I will always love you forever?  
But baby when those church bells ring,  
You know I wanted us to be there together.  
Now you're in your wedding dress.  
Now you're in your wedding dress.(how can he be the one)  
Now you're in your wedding dress.  
Now you're in your wedding dress._

I looked at you two smiling happily. Both of you were talking to your parents. I stood away from you two. My hand went into my pocket and I grabbed the ring I wanted to give you. I looked at it. Then, I dropped it on the ground. You looked beautiful in your wedding dress. I wish I was the one with you.

I will always love you Gwen, no matter what.

_**Thanks for reading my very first song fic. I know it's a bit bad, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame my song fic, but please review :)**_

_**Love Madim**_

_**xx**___


End file.
